


Stardusted Cure

by Haxorus, Z_Retribution



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affections Spin Off, Alien Concepts, Angst, Experimentation, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Reader is from our world, Slow Burn, Writing Collab, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Retribution/pseuds/Z_Retribution
Summary: A deadly virus is sweeping the world and is quickly raging out of control. Without a cure, the disease gives an omen for certain doom, beginning to plummet the planet into an apocalypse.Infected with the virus, Doctor Slys goes to certain unusual heights to find a cure for the world and himself.And you just happen to be the cure he was looking for.Finding yourself abducted from your homeworld and pulled into another dimension entirely, you are coming along for a wild ride to find the origin of the virus and save the entire world from peril!Maybe you will even find a higher calling living among these heroes.However, it won't be easy. For the journey will be long and laborious, but you will still give it your all!You may even snatch up a few hearts along the way.





	Stardusted Cure

Things were going from bad to worse here in the city of Hatsville.  
  
Not too long ago, a few mere weeks in fact, there was a sudden outbreak of an unknown virus that attacked smaller populated towns and some neighbouring cities. Initially there was no need for instant worry. Afterall, outbreaks of viruses weren’t uncommon...  
  
But this virus was aggressive and resistant to many modern medical cures and procedures. The only treatments found in research institutions merely slowed the process of the virus, but did not completely eliminate the issue.  
  
The virus was claiming more and more victims as the weeks dragged on.  
  
News anchors and journalist took quick notice of the rapidly spreading deadly virus, making special reports of the horrific events that were unfolding around the world. As the records of the virus’ victims became increasingly graphic, trouble washed into the minds of the general public and even the publishers.  
  
As expected, the human population grew extremely concerned as the infection count increased and more worried of their own health, vainly working for default ways to prevent it from tainting them...However, It was not the only thing  increasing, unfortunately.  
  
As the number of people infected increased, the number of deaths among the population spiked due to the atrocious effects of the virus as reported by media officials.  
  
Many feared it to be the blight that would wipe out humanity.  
  
The more it spread, the more people began to panic and prepare for the supposed _‘doomsday’_ as theorized by frantic minds: hoarding freshwater, buying food, and survival gear purchases increased drastically overnight.  
  
Many heroes tried to keep the citizens calm despite the raging chaos, but the moment the first hero showed signs of becoming infected, the population went hysterical.  
  
Now even the superheroes weren’t safe from the virus that was sweeping the globe, moving  from person to person. Many humans began to avoid others and even established curfews for themselves in an attempt to prevent themselves from getting infected.

 

That didn’t slow the spreading virus, however.  
  
The virus had just recently spread to Hatsville, putting the whole city under quarantine, just like all of the other infected cities placed under the same restrictions.  
  
Individuals were still getting sick and some casualties were already being announced within the containment spectrum of the city.  
  
This virus wasn’t even just here in Hatsville. It wasn’t even confined to one single continent on the planet. The virus infected every location it could, like a rampaging predator on a killing frenzy; it had no limits.  
  
Cities and towns across the globe were being affected by the numerous outbreaks. Healthy civilians were evacuated and the infected population were placed within barriers, not being allowed to leave the city.

 

However, some healthy heroes risked their own stable conditions, choosing to stay in Hatsville to observe the remaining sick citizens and to see if they could help find a cure.

If the virus continued, it would surely infect the rest of the world and start killing thousands instead of hundreds.

It took a more than a humble person to make such a sacrifice for the better of the people...

 

Of course, one of these humble heroes was the eternally famous, White Hat: an eldritch that has been around for hundreds of years; assisting civilians and all of humanity for most of his primary existence.  
  
He also called Hatsville his home. The legendary hero was aghast when the virus practically arrived on his doorstep. White Hat vowed that he would help in any way that he could to find a cure for the infection that was plaguing his city.

 

From the mass mania, there was very little assurance in his words, but he had pulled of miracles before so some found glints of hope in his promise.

Putting lots of effort into finding the cure, White Hat had taken up many jobs to assist heroes in these dire times.

 

That was a few weeks ago.

 

Everything was getting worse. Not only for Hatsville, but for the rest of the world as well.

Hatsville was no longer as lively and populated as it once was. Houses, streets, and businesses all seemed to be completely devoid of anything human.

 

Almost as if the large population just vanished into thin air.

 

But, even with the desolate landscape that surrounded the area, a strange looking house looked almost completely untouched by the blight.

The house in question was a pure white top hat looking manor. With blue tinted windows and a garden that covered the yard in beautiful roses.To place another identifying  oddity on the house, there was a rocket sticking out of the roof.

 

The white, top hat-shaped manor with the rocket protruding from the roof sat within the middle of the abandoned roundabout, seeming completely undisturbed to the eyes of its’ beholders.

 

However, this was not the case.

 

Deep below the ground and underneath the manor above was a hidden laboratory.

It was cooler and dimly lit within the walls of the underground lab.

The metallic room housed many machines and strange-looking devices. Flashing lights, levers, and various equipment dotted the lab in various places. Chemistry beakers, various bottled liquids, and wrenches of many kinds littered the lab.  
  
One glance at the surrounding area would make one think that this place was unoccupied.

  
  
However, a lone figure moving around in the dim lighting of the lab showed otherwise.

 

Within the quiet solitude of the laboratory, was a lone strange-looking man.

His head was covered by a paper bag and goggles, hiding his identity. His outfit consisted of a black lab coat, a maroon turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and red trainers.  
  
He was walking around a section of the lab next to his workbench. Studying some equipment that was laid out on the table with tired and carefully calculating eyes.

The man suddenly coughs harshly, gripping his chest and wheezing for breath as the coughing fit slowly passed. Once it subsided, he clears his throat and flinches slightly when he gulps and feels the rawness of his own throat. He shakes it off quickly and keeps studying the blueprints that were laid out before him.

The blueprints on his desk held information for a very complicated device he was working on. The device would hopefully assist him in finding the cure for the virus that was eating away at the planet.

 

But, the scientist had much bigger problems than saving the whole world or even the city.

 

He needed to save _himself_ first.

 

He coughs raucously again, sweating from the exertion he was putting himself through.To combat this, he pulls off one of his red rubber gloves to wipe his bag-covered brow clear of the excess sweat.

The removal of the rubber glove revealed agitated vein-like markings that covered the flesh of his hand and his lower arm.

 

The veins in his flesh were an irritated purple, pulsing periodically in tune with his heartbeat, spreading out over his exposed skin like branches and creepvine.

 

These were the same symptoms that the deadly virus causes to its’ victims before it inevitably killed them..  
  
The victims of the virus were documented to have an illness progression that lasts over 3 primary stages that takes over the course of about two months to complete.

 

The first symptom being high fever. The second being energy loss, inability to keep food and water down, and periodic abdominal pain. The third stage was having either the said _‘veins’_ appear on any exposed skin or extreme respiratory and circulatory issues. The final stage was death from suffocation or immunity and organ failure.

As the hours on the clock ticked by, the unfortunate scientist was inching towards this fate.

Unbeknownst to the other residences of the household, the scientist happened to catch the deadly virus and was slowly beginning to succumb to it.

At the moment, he was experiencing body and joint pain. The progression was slowly inching towards stage 3.

  
  
It was getting harder and harder to move without being in constant agony. Invisible needles pricked him with every step he took.

 

As a result of his infection, he completely barred himself off from interacting with the other members of the household. He knew if any of them found out they would shower him in their pity or maybe blame themselves.

 

White Hat figured he was feeling hopeless and tried to ‘cheer him up’ a few times, but if he knew that his reformed scientist was infected, White Hat would lose hope as well.

So the doctor kept his mouth shut and dealt with the pain.

 

That didn’t stop the other residences from becoming suspicious of his peculiar behavior, though.

 

_Still._

 

The doctor felt like it was his responsibility. It was all his fault for getting infected, anyway.

 

As he had been previously handling infected samples to study and research more on the virus that slowly ate at his body and rest of the planet. He just wasn’t careful enough when he was handling the samples and fell victim to his own test.  
  
The main form of spreading that the virus was capable of was through mere physical contact. Even if an infected person touches something, the virus clings to the last place that was touched until a new healthy host came by.  
  
Thankfully it wasn’t airborne or waterborne. It would be completely catastrophic if it had the ability to be transported through the air and drinkable water.

 

The viral infection does not have all of those abilities, yet it can cause so much damage simply bound to physical contact.

 

Not only that, but because scientist and research officials have been unable to uncover the origins of the virus’ development, who’s to say it may not gain these traits in a short time? This is why the doctor was constantly wearing his rubber gloves all of the time: to prevent spreading the disease to his companions.

The moment the scientist started to show symptoms of being infected with the lethal virus, the doctor was immediately filled with dread and internal fear.

Having knowledge of the highly lethal ratio, the scientist began to look into finding a cure not only for the world, but also for himself.

Once he managed to break down the core aspects of the disease, it was going to be more challenging than he initially perceived. He could see why other doctors and medical professionals were having such a difficult time with finding a cure.

The virus was made up of so many complicated proteins, enzymes, and bacteria. Not only that, but it wasn’t a thoroughly discovered form of virus.

It was an entirely new brand of disease.  
  
It would eat away any form of cell it could get its strands on; be it red cell, white cell, or even DNA cells.  
  
Attempting to dissect the virus proved useless in finding a cure.

 

However…

 

There was one discovery that brought forth a much more sinister light to the origin of the virus. The virus itself held similarities to bioengineered weaponry.  
  
It just didn’t sound right; being a natural virus that evolved to attack humanity would be traceable in its’ biological make up, but this virus lacked the formula of a naturally occurring thing, which meant it was lab produced.

Even when the doctor forwarded the information to White Hat, there were no leads to help them find the origin of the virus; it being a bioweapon or not.

Investigating the city that was originally infected was out of the question, as that city has been condemned and blocked off from all outside contact as the virus developed and became extremely out of control in that area.

So there was no origin marker or cure for the virus.

Meaning that the masked scientist had no leads and was slowly being consumed by the virus. At points, he could swear that it felt like it was eating away at his insides.

Shortly after finding out that the virus was a bioweapon, the scientist tried out every trick in the book to find some way to crack open the virus and destroy it.

 

_All attempts failed._

 

The doctor began to grow more and more desperate as the virus within his body progressed to its’ later and more deadly stages.

 

He was running out of time.

 

_But..._

 

There was hope for him yet.

 

Throughout the doctors’ time in White Hat’s mansion, he had many resources to study and practically limitless money to research what he pleased. He wasn’t shy about taking up _‘unusual’_ projects.

One of these unusual projects he happened to work on was a _‘dimensional mirror:’_ a device that would give him the ability to look into other dimensions similar to his own.  
No interactions could be made, but it would give him a glimpse into worlds that were similar yet different from his own.  
  
Thanks to its’ properties, it would be able to assist him more than just simply being a looking mirror to observe other dimensions.

The device itself was currently attached to a larger machine. Like an add-on for a bigger project. It looked like a typical hand-held mirror, but it shared similarities to an electronic reflective device. Lined with buttons and certain beeping objects gave the simple mirror a robotic appearance.

It took many months to make, despite being so small, but he had managed to perfect it to a certain extent.

Pressing the buttons and turning some knobs that were present on the dimensional mirror gave him insight to many parallel dimensions that was around his own.

He observed many things that were going on in other planes of existence. He saw eras of peace between humans and mutants, worlds destroyed by war or conquered by supervillains, and some worlds that were completely devoid of life or color.

Scrolling through so many galactic signals, he managed to catch a glimpse of his own alternate self, much to the masked doctors’ own surprise.

The doctor had observed his own alternate self with mild interest. He wore the same clothes, bag, and such as he had, but, instead of loving rockets and missiles, his alternate self appreciated planes and various aircrafts.

There was even an alternate Eldritch in that world, except instead of being kind, heroic, and generous; this creature was the very definition of _‘evil’_.

He was greedy, cruel, and abusive to all of his underlings.

He was even rightfully named _‘Black Hat’_ .  
Being the complete polar opposite of his boss, White Hat.

With months of observation on how the opposite world worked, he managed to watch and observe just how tough life was for his other self.

He was also a total wimp and couldn’t stand up for himself when it came to his boss. He had a hunch that his alternate self was nothing more than a coward.

Even if his alternate was an utter embarrassment, he was the one to give the ill scientist an idea.

The sick doctor didn’t expect things to change for the alternate organization so drastically as it did in just a short two months.

Apparently, an experiment went awry and brought forth unexpected fruits; a surprise to his alternate self and himself;  a human that was from another region of space with an entirely different history and genetic make up from anything present on the planet.

This human was able to resist genetic alterations to their being and they lived in a world without heroes or villains.

 

While overseeing the events that had occurred between his alternate self and his _‘alien’_ partner, the sick scientist managed to get an idea...

 

...a theory that may assist him in finding a cure for his affliction.

 

It was crazy...but he was desperate enough to try it.

 

Which leads to the large machine that the dimensional mirror was attached to. The sick scientist had managed to squeeze in so many work hours just to get this machine built and functional.

He stood up from his workbench and walked over to the large machine, carrying some fuses and a piece of paper with the same coordinates that lead his alternate self to the planet of his _‘alien’_ partner written on it.

The substantial  machine took up a section of the large lab.

It was larger than average human height - standing at approximately 9 feet tall - and it had the appearance of a metallic, hexagon-shaped gateway. The center was void of anything and there were two large tesla towers poking out of the top of the large machine.

Wires crossed the floor and lead into the walls or hung off of the lustrous, looming mass of his mechanic creation. Off to the left of the grand machine, there was a panel holding onto the dimensional mirror. The large hexagon-shaped machine was designed to tap into the mirror and copy its’ properties and would function as a gateway and tractor beam merged into one machine.

If he managed to breach the dimensional plane that his alternate self lived in, he would be able to put his theory to the test.

  
  
He just needed a subject.

 

A _human_ test subject.

 

The ill scientist was after the planet that his alternates’ _‘alien’_ companion called home...

If the scientist’s theory was correct, he would be able to pull a human from that dimension into his own home dimension, which would alter what they were.

Logically speaking, the humans that were on the same plane as his alternate self all seem to have the same properties as his dimensional counterparts’ _‘alien’_ companion, therefore, theoretically: all would have potent toxic blood. However, if he managed to capture one and bring it to his dimensional plane, they would be altered to follow the _‘swapped’_ roles of this dimension.

For example, if one dimension had blue trees and the opposite had green trees, what would happen if they mixed?

If one happened to cross into the other dimension, the tree would be forced to change into the reigning dimensions’ color of tree; it was basic Darwinism…”survival of the fittest” and adapting to new environment.

The tree that crossed into the dominant dimension would change color because that’s how the logic of that plane of existence functioned. If the color of the submissive tree did not cross over and did not take any signs of adaptation it would eventually be overcome and wither away, just like the melting colors in a sunset.

So, if he pulled a human from a dimension where their blood is potent and dangerous to intake and brought them here to his own dimension, they would have no natural choice but to obey the swapped laws concept within this dimension.

In shorter terms, rather than being a potentially lethal bioweapon, they would be the equivalent to a miracle cure.

 

That’s what the ailing scientist was hoping for anyway.

 

He walked over to one side of the machine, popped open a door on the side, placed the large fuses into the power box that was ajar, and closed it back.

After that was done, he backed off and observed the finished project, smiling from underneath his bag at his proud mechanical invention.

He hoped it would  be the masterpiece that would deliver this theoretical cure.

 

He paced carefully back over to the computer panel which held the dimensional mirror.

Staggering once on his foot accidentally, he cursed mildly under his breath but continued on, pulling up the paper, and instantly beginning to tune the machines’ coordinates.

 

The dimensional destination was set to the plane that his alternate resided in and the location was set to the planet that the alien human came from.

Once implemented, he pressed the acceptance button and watched as the computer sprang to life, estimating the location and destination.

 

Finally fully processed and complete, the doctor nodded in satisfaction. At least the computer section was seemingly running smooth. He let out a series of harsh coughs before dragging himself over to the large lever that was sticking out of the side next to the control panel.

The doctor wipes his covered brow and clears his throat. Still feeling as hoarse as ever.

 He places his hand onto the machine. His hopes were high but his expectations were vague, having this all set from a theory.

 

“Well...here goes nothing.” The scientists mutters before pulling the lever and the machine whirred to life.

 

Sparks flew from the contraption as it fizzled. Electricity began to flow through its’ circuits wrapped around the body of the device that may yet spring forth a miracle cure. Its’ only mission was to punch a hole into the opposite dimension and pick up any human the tractor beam could snag. After organic life passes through, it would shut off and he would be able to deal with the arrival.

He just needed to sit back, compose himself, suppress the wicked side effects a little longer, and observe.

The machine flashes and the hollow section in the center of the machine slowly forms a thin layer of light that began to spiral inward.

A sound similar to an electric crackle rang out through the room, pounding in his eardrums as the center steadily intensified in brightness.The scientist covered his eyes with his hands, but he could not bring himself to truly look away from the growing activity.

 

Finally, a spiral was formed and a gust of wind blew into the lab.

 

The sounds of glass beakers and instruments tapping against the nearest surface made him worry for a moment of the condition if his lab, not taking into account the forceful magnitude of the drift’s wave. The weak doctor was steadily growing weak, but he had to hold his ground as the gale of wind rushed into the lab.

 

But from this sudden burst of energy, he knew the connection was successful.

 

Now all that was left was for him to snatch up a human from the surface of the planet.

 

There was a pause.

 

He waited...the hope of his success making itself known to his determination like a dull blade.

 

He waited more...the moments of the pause feeling like stabs at his waning faith and waxing desperation for something...

 

Finally, the machine generated a series of beeps and the gust of wind coursing in the lab slowly subsided. The doctor unwillingly began another coughing fit but quickly composed himself and refocused back on the machine.

The light on the front of the machine had changed from red to green signifying that something organic was being transported through the makeshift wormhole.

 

_It was working...!_

 

He waited for a few minutes trying to find patience, but his hopeful internal theories were being animated to this dimension right before him from the hard labor of his calculations.

 

Finally a sudden flash came from the portal.

 

A screaming human figure was suddenly launched out of the spiral, initiating a shut down. The portal closed and the human rolled across the ground for a few meters before sliding to a stop, grunting in pain while they laid sprawled on the floor.

The ill scientist couldn’t seem to believe it...but he actually managed to form a wormhole and snag a human from a whole different plane of existence and entirely different planet.

A human that potentially could hold the cure to his illness.

 But there was only one way to find that out.

 

_It was time for experimentation._

 

He reaches over and grabs some binders and cuffs, then he approaches the stunned human, keeping his arms ahead of him, holding onto the binders and cuffs and preparing to subdue the disorientated human. Just as his counterpart had said, the humans from his companions’ planet looked so...different; strangely soft-looking with different shaped eyes.

Not just the looks and features varied; the clothing and style which they appeared in was fashioned differently.  
  
Unlike the other human he observed in the alternate universe, this human covered their arms completely and hid their neck under the soft material. They appeared to wear a turtleneck similar to his own, but this one was light colored. They coated themselves as though it was cooler and the light apparel gave their features almost a timorous glow.

 

This human was noticeably different and seemed to be much more timid than the previous one…

 

...A varying personality with the changing of dimensional planes, no doubt.

 

He gives them a calculating stare as they slowly come to their senses.

 

Once the disoriented human on the ground stirred and regained their sense of direction, they picked up their head and looked around at the foreign environment they found themselves in. They slowly picked themselves up and off the floor, discovering the balance to sit up once more, and took a brief look around.

Fear was obviously in their eyes as they were suddenly taken from their place of origin and yanked into this unknown location.

After a moment of climbing over some initial shock, they took notice of the presence standing directly in front of them. They hesitantly looked up at the masked doctor with frightened and wide eyes.

 

The masked scientist stared down at them, his gaze unwavering.

 

He found their fear to be amusing, but he didn’t have time to merely observe the human’s state of emotional imbalance; he needed to get to work if he wanted to test out his theory.

 

“Greetings...I am Doctor Slys.” He spoke in a cool manner at least taking the moment to introduce himself.  
  
“I apologize for the rude abduction, but I require you for an experiment.” He explains.

 

The moment the word _‘experiment’_ was ushered from his hidden mouth, the human on the floor started to crawl away, nervous and obviously shaken.

 

“W-Where am I?! W-What do you want with me??” They flinch as he continued to approach them, unfazed by their reaction.

  
“To test a theory of mine. Don’t worry. If you just cooperate, you’ll be just fine.” Slys promises as he stood over the scared human on the floor.

 

“B-But, you haven’t even explained why you need me! I was just minding my own business and walking in the park when I was just suddenly sucked up and spat out here!” The human trembles, trying to explain their own side of the story to this seemingly menacing doctor.

 

Confusion and panic wiped the surface of their thoughts and seeped onto their expression.  
  
Slys merely hums uninterested in their previous activities, reaches out to them, and grabs their hands, placing the cuffs on their arms, catching them off guard and causing them to yelp as their hands were forcefully braced together.

 

Then, he bound their feet with the binder, naturally with some struggle from the human, but finally they were completely subdued and at his mercy.

 

“These restraints are just for extra precaution. I can’t have you simply fleeing the scene. I got lucky the first time... I don’t want you running off and getting yourself into trouble.” Slys placed small reasoning into the purpose of keeping them like this.

 

And to think his alternate self was a coward. If this human even _saw_ Black Hat, they probably would mess up their pants.

 

“But...why?” They whimper, frightful of the intentions brewing in that mind behind the man’s bag.  
  
“Don’t worry, alien. It’ll all be okay. Just listen and cooperate and you’ll be fine.” Slys replies with the same dark promising words as before.

  
  
“Now...Onward to the _experimentation_ phase.”

  
  
Without another word, Slys grabs the alien human by their feet and begins to drag them further and further into the lab.  
Ignoring their whimpering and panicking cries as he does so.

 

He just needs them to cooperate.

  
  
_For now._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration fic by Z_Retribution and Haxorus~! 
> 
> Hax is the creator of the amazing Alien Affections and is a genius writer and concept creator~  
> Hax's Tumblr: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com
> 
> Z is an okay person and is also currently writing No Puedo Entender Que.  
> Z's Tumblr: https://zretribution.tumblr.com
> 
> Annnnnd~  
> There is also the Discord Server, Demon Den! :D  
> https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy


End file.
